


A New Adventure

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Day Two, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Leia ships it, Love Confessions, Snow, damereycreationsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: When Captain Poe Dameron gets stuck at his best friend's house because of a snow storm, the time Rey and Poe spend together brings out an important confession.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day two! the prompts for today are: regency AU, snowed in, sword/lightsaber, and Duende (Spanish of "a work of art's mysterious power to deeply move a person"). I think I managed to get them all in there today too! And what a day to have a snowed in fic when it's currently been snowing for hours outside!

Rey Solo watches in silence, sitting at the window seat with a wool blanket thrown over her lap, as the snow softly falls down. She can barely see any of the grass peak through the the pure white snow. Only a few weeks ago she could still sit outside, in her garden, to read through one of the many books her father acquires for her during his frequent business trips to London, but she had relocated to the sitting room when the cold winter wind had started blowing through the moors.

Her older brother, Benjamin, had gone to London with their father this time, leaving Rey alone with her mother for two weeks. The house is more quiet when the men in the family are absent, but it is a nice reprieve to have some silence in the house. 

Rey picks up her book again, turning her attention back to the words on the pages. The story is touching, making Rey pleased that her mother deemed it important for her to learn French at an early age or else she could not have understood _La vie de Marianne_ properly. 

She’s starting the second part of the book when she hears hooves hitting the stone path that leads to the house. She puts the book down on the table beside her so she can look more properly outside. Her brother and father should not be back home for a full week at least and they did not receive a letter indicating that a visitor would be coming.

It takes her a few seconds the recognize the beautiful black stallion making its way towards the house. Black One is a horse that she has known for years, but not as long as she has known the rider. Poe Dameron was her best friend during her childhood. Only a few years older than her, he had always been there until he joined the navy.

Rey runs out of the sitting room, almost tripping on the carpet in the hallway as she races to the front door. “Mother, Poe is here to visit us!” She shouts, hoping that her voice will carry to her mother’s study.

Rey throws her shawl over her shoulders before opening the doors and bounding down the steps to great her oldest friend. “Poe! What are you doing here, I thought you were going to be out at sea for a few more months?” 

Poe is smiling at her when he throws his leg over the saddle, his long dark great coat making him look dashing in contrast to the snow around them. 

“We got to come home early my dear Rey. So early that I have been offered to retire early due to my crews noble behaviour at sea fighting pirates during the summer.” He takes her hand in his gloved one, kissing it softly like he always does when he visits. “I am now a retired man with a military pension.”

Rey tries not to laugh, but she can’t. “We both know you did not join the Navy for the money, your father would be a bit insulted if he heard you say that.” Poe was also born in a wealthy family, his mother and father both relocated from Spain to establish a branch of brandy making to add to the families wine empire. The estate of Yavin was a beautiful one only a few hours away from Alderaan.

“Well the old man is not here to scold me now is he?” His eyes are warm, his skin is more tan than when he left and Rey tries to ignore how that makes her feel.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the stable boys arrive, the staff now aware that there is a guest at the great halls of Alderaan. 

“Would you like some assistance with your horse, sir?” 

“No need, I will take care of my horse myself.” Poe turns to Rey, offering her his arm. “Would you like to accompany to the stables?” Rey nods happily, accepting his arm. “Could you please get her gloves please, we wouldn’t want the lady to catch a cold.”

“Of course sir,” the teen answers already getting on with the task.

“Was that really necessary Poe?” Rey chides him. “We won’t be out for that long.” 

“You should know that the winds are very cold today, I fear we have a storm coming.” 

They walk quietly to the stables, placing Black One in the box next to Rey’s one, Falcon, a pure white stallion that her father gifted her when she was fifteen. They work as a team to make sure his horse is well settled and has some hay for the night. 

When they make it back to the house, Leia is waiting for both of them in the grand entrance. She hugs him immediately, as if he was her own son.

“My dear Poe, to what do we owe the honour of your visit this afternoon?” She pats his cheek fondly, clearly happy to see him. “Those months at sea do change you a lot.”

“You will be glad to hear that I am not going back to sea for the foreseeable future then. You are looking at the retired Captain Poe Dameron,” Poe answers with a small smile. 

“Then that is good news to hear, has your father heard the good news?” 

“No, our dear Rey is the first person I told.” He shrugs of his great coat, hanging it himself on the coat hanger, the servant already knowing that Mister Dameron likes to do mostly everything by himself. 

“Could you get us some tea please,” Leia asks the housemaid. “We'll be in the sitting room, we need to warm up Poe, have you been ridding for long?”

“Only a few hours, it’s nice to be on solid ground for the first time in months.” Poe takes the cup of tea and saucer from the housemaid, drinking it without any milk or sugar, something that Rey still doesn’t comprehend how he likes. She needs at least two lumps of sugar in her’s to enjoy it.

Leia stands up once she’s done with her drink. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some letters to go over today. I trust that I can leave you alone with my daughter?” She asks, only teasing and not actually worried for Rey’s safety.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Poe laughs and Leia squeezes his shoulder before leaving the room. “So what have you been occupying your time with?” He asks Rey. Turning in his seat to look more properly at her.

“You know me, I have been reading a lot and trying to get better at piano, nothing special,” Rey answers, putting her blanket back on her lap.

“Do not tell me you’ve stoped riding. Who defeated your brother in races while I was away?” Poe teases her lightly, trying to make Rey open up a bit more. She’s been more quiet than she usually is when he visits.

“I’m still riding and beating Benjamin, you don’t need to worry,” Rey answers, trying not to sound too prideful. 

They stay in a comfortable silence until Poe eventually clear his throat. “I should make my way back to Yavin,” he says quietly. 

Rey looks outside and is shocked that she can only see white, as if the windows have become blank canvases. “You can’t leave in this weather Poe, I won’t allow it.” Rey replies, cringing at how unladylike she’s just acted, but Poe doesn’t even notices.

“I couldn’t impose my presence on you for longer,” Poe hesitates as he stands up. 

“You wouldn’t be imposing, I - we appreciate your presence at Alderaan.”

“Rey is right, it would be irresponsible on my part to let you leave in a snow storm,” Leia cuts in, reappearing as if she had sensed Poe’s intention to leave. “I’ll get one of the maids to prepare a room for the night.”

“Thank you very much, I’ll write a letter for my father that can be sent out when the storm calms down,” Poe says gratefully, admitting to himself that going in out in the snow would not be one of his best idea.

“You also get to spend the rest of the day with Rey, which I’m sure she’ll enjoy,” Leia tells them as she walks out of the sitting room.

Poe doesn’t say anything, but when he turns to look at Rey, he notices that she’s blushing a bit. “You know I’m delighted to have more time with you?” He tells her earnestly, “I’ve been away for so many years, I feel like I haven’t been the friend you deserve to have.”

“You served our country Poe, I could never resent you for doing something that brave even if you didn’t have too. I’ve been proud of you since the day joined.”

It’s Poe’s time to blush a bit this time, not used to being complimented for his service. Usually people from their social status do not understand why he would serve since he was born in a wealthy family, but it was important for him to show that he was more than that. “Thank you, I… I’m proud of my service, but I’m ready to get my life started.”

“What do you want to do with it?” 

“That’s a good question… I need to learn my parent’s trade that’s sure. I can’t neglect the family business now that I am home. I think I might start playing polo again, I think my father would like that.” 

“I’m sure your father will be delighted to hear all of that, but what do you really want to do? What is next for you Poe Dameron?” 

Poe opens his mouth to answer, but no sound comes out. “I want to get a dog,” he says simply. “I’ve always wanted one, but it seemed wrong to leave it at home while I was at sea.”

That wasn’t necessarily the answer he wanted to tell her, but he didn’t know how to explain it properly. Truth be told, despite being in command of his own ship, he is the only unmarried man in his crew. He has been dreaming of dancing in the halls of Yavin with his wife, it’s just that he doesn’t know if the girl of his dreams feels the same way. 

Poe could always ask her, she’s sitting on the couch opposite of him, but that would require him having the courage to speak up.

“Just a dog? Nothing else?” Rey’s voice brings him out of his mind. “Where is the hopeless romantic I grew up with?”

“He’s trying to find his way home maybe… or he might already be there…” He isn’t trying to sound so nostalgic or lost but if somebody will understand him, it’s Rey.

“Maybe you should become a writer, tell your tales of being out at sea,” Rey answers with a pleased smile.

“Now I know you are teasing me,” Poe sits up, pointing his finger at her accusingly. “We both know I am not good with words like you are.” While Rey is fluent in four languages, he had stopped after learning Spanish and English. “But, if you would want to read my stories, I would write them down for you.”

As the time passes, their camaraderie slowly blossoms back to what it used to be when they could spend much more time together. They laugh and Rey shows him some of the books she got from London and Poe shows her some of the maps he got to bring back from his ship. 

It’s easy to forget about the icy storm outside when the energy in the room is so warm and familiar. Eventually, a housemaid interrupts them to announce that supper is being served in a few minutes.

They walk to the dinning room together, Poe admitting how excited he is to eat a decent meal to Rey. As they eat, Leia questions Poe about his future, he answers the same way, but he will often discreetly look at Rey.

When it’s time to retire to their room, the snow storm is still raging outside, the winds howling and making the world outside look as violent as some of the storms Poe has lived through at sea. He gets show to his room for the night and his pleased to see that his saddle bag has already been brought up. There’s also a fresh set of pyjamas placed on the bed for him and a washcloth.

Strangely enough, he had forgotten that he was still wearing his uniform so after taking off his sword he starts unbuttoning his coat and carefully lays it down on the chaise longue in the corner of the room. There’s a knock at his door just before he has time to remove his undershirt.

“Come in,” he says, assuming that it is simply a housemaid coming to give him something. 

“Hello Poe.”

He turns around quickly recognizing the voice. “Rey, I thought you had retired for the night?” He asks her, taken by surprise. He considers putting his coat back one, but it’s already too late so he just stands awkwardly in his spot. “Did you… huh… do you need anything?”

“I just thought we could read together like we used to when we were younger. I brought a classic,” She tells him revealing her copy of _Les fables de La Fontaine_. 

“Is it in English at least or are you going to try to convince me I forgot how to read again?” 

Rey laughs, but quickly stops when she remembers it’s isn’t proper to be in a man’s private chambers even if it’s her best friend. “I did bring the English one, don’t worry.” She walks farther into the room, stopping in front when she sees his sword resting on the fireplace mantel. She strokes the scabbard with one hand, the leather feeling strangely soft under her fingers. Poe watches her curiously, not sure what to say. He’s had that sword for years, refusing to change it as he went up the ranks for a more ceremonial one, this one was gifted to him by his father on the day he left for the first time. It is on his hips at all times, even during his short visits home.

Rey puts down her book on the mantel, she looks over her shoulder and Poe nods, not needing to hear the question. She picks it up carefully, slowly sliding the sword out of the scabbard and revealing the sharp silver blade. 

Poe is rendered breathless when the light from the fire reflects on the blade, somehow making Rey look like a fierce warrior. He’s always found Rey beautiful, deep inside of him he also knows that he’s been in love with her since the day learned what love was. It just never seemed fair to ask her to be with him and then leave her to serve. It’s his only regret from joining the Navy. Sadness pools at the bottom of his stomach as he thinks of the years he’s missed or the time he could potentially spent with her. It moves him deeply to realize that while he was out exploring the world, she was stuck here creating her own world out of the stories she found in books. 

“Poe?” she turns to look at him. “Do you think you will miss it? What about the adventures?”

“I think it depends… there are some things that I wanted to have for years, but could not because of my service. I’m searching for a different kind of adventure now.”

“You really want that dog, don’t you?” Rey giggles as she slides the sword back into its scabbard.

“I want something that I don’t know if I can have, or if she would want the same thing,” Poe says with a quiet voice, his words almost swept away by the sound of the wind outside. 

“She?” Rey whispers and while Poe’s words could have gone unheard, he swears he heard her heart break in that moment.

“You, it’s always been you.” He speaks louder this time, feeling a confidence coursing through him that he didn’t have just mere minutes ago. “I’ve always wanted it to be you, if you wanted it too.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Ask me.” Rey walks and stands in front of him. He can see that her hands are shaking, but that doesn’t matter since his own hands are shaking.

“You know I am supposed to ask your father first,” Poe replies and it’s almost torture to not simply ask her. He is a gentleman after all, they are both from high society and have been taught proper etiquette.

“Ask me and I won't tell him you talked to me first,” Rey takes both of his hands in hers. “Or ask my mother, you know my father would tell you to ask her instead.”

“Rey Solo, would you allow me the honour of being your husband?” Her smile is so bright it reminds him of the sun that he realizes that he was afraid for nothing. “I will ask properly, court you like you deserve, but I dream of a future where we are together.”

“You do not even know for how long I have waited to hear those words,” Rey answers lifting one of his hand and kissing his knuckles softly. “Yes, I would be the most happy woman in the world to marry you Poe Dameron.”

For a moment, they just stand still looking in each other’s eyes as they realized that this time, they are going on an adventure together. Rey leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and it takes every ounce of his strength not to pull her close and hold her tight. 

“We need to tell your parents as soon as possible my love,” Poe whispers. “I need to speak with your father.”

“We will ask them together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it, I'd love to know what you liked!


End file.
